Baby Bop and The Phantom
Baby Bop, the Picky Eater is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 1995. Plot Edit Baby Bop's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless BJ can persuade her to be more open-minded. Recap Edit Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * The Phantom * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song #Luck Be A Lady Tonight # # # # I Love You Trivia Edit * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert (original)", with the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!", while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in June 1995. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. * Baby Bop's mom costume is used from her Daughter Baby Bop's 1991-1993 Season 1 costume with a pink dresses. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Closed-Caption version: Edit Quote 2: Edit * (Baby Bop and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter who is revealed to be The Phantom in disguise brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) * Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum! * Waiter (Phantom): Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just try it. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter (Phantom): That's it. I will quit and all 4 of you leave I can deal with her myself she will be mine (The Waiter removes the outfit revealing himself to be The Phantom). * Baby Bop's Mom: (yelling furious) Baby Bop! * The Phantom: I will bring her with me, do not stop her. * Baby Bop's Mom: I must. * The Phantom: Never. * (Baby Bop sighs) * (fades to Baby Bop and her family arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Sissy punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * Baby Bop's Dad: (yelling furious) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Baby Bop: Okay. * BJ: What about grandma's birthday at the Once Upon a Restaurant? * Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop will not be joining us. * BJ: Ay-yi-yi. * The Phantom: Actually yes, she will join me * (fades to Baby Bop and The Phantom at dinner) Closed-Caption version: Edit * [ Baby Bop's Dad ] Mmm. Looks good. * [ Baby Bop ] Cucumbers, yucky. Tomatoes, yucky. Eggs, yucky and smelly. Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this? * [ BJ ] She's gonna throw a tantrum! * [ Waiter ] Is something wrong? * [ Baby Bop ] This is spinach. * [ Baby Bop's Dad ] Come on, Baby Bop. Just try it. * [ Baby Bop ] I hate spinach! * [ Waiter ] That's it. I quit. * [ Baby Bop's Mom ] Baby Bop! * [ Baby Bop: Sighs ] * [ Miss Etta ] Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * [ BJ ] Sissy punched her salad and it exploded! Then everybody is looking at us. * [ Baby Bop ] Nun-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * [ Baby Bop's Mom ] No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * [ Baby Bop's Dad ] You're grounded for one week! Now go to your room! * [ Baby Bop ] Okay. Category:Phantom of the Opera